


You can’t Werewolf Correctly

by Amari



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood, M/M, Minor Character Death, Swearing, Werewolves, werewolf!Jon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amari/pseuds/Amari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Torn apart bodies with bitemarks are showing up around Austin. But that doesn't matter because Blaine's focus is on the cute RT Graphic Designer Jon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can’t Werewolf Correctly

The bleary light-polluted sky was above the lone man that was stumbling about the streets of Austin at 2AM. Maybe it was actually light-pollution, maybe it was a streetlamp he’d been staring at for the past five minutes, he wasn’t quite sure. His blood was alcohol and his head was filled with cotton, so naturally, his eyes didn’t work either.

The one thing that worked was that he knew things weren’t quite right. The first thing being that the streets were quiet. There was the distant rumble of cars, but no headlights to put them to. The street below him was wet. Strange, considering even with a foggy brain, he couldn’t remember there being rain. The most prominent thing, however, was that he was cold. The kind of cold that was only summoned by fear and no adrenaline to save you.

The fear did manage to get the man to take a few steps forward. More instinct than anything else. Where he was located was dangerous, his body told him.

Out of the silence, there was a snarl.

The sound was right behind the man, in his ears, breathing on his neck. Loud, like a dog, yet something not quite like a dog. The growling grew, more angry, more hungry as the seconds ticked by. The man didn’t dare turn around. He’d seen too many horror movies to know what kind of shit happens when a person turns around. Through the mental haze, he forced his legs to move. One in front of the other, soon running from the snarls that only seemed to get louder with every step.

He barely made it to the corner of the street before he felt something sharp in the back of his head. More pressure on the right side with one point on his lower left, closer to his neck. An unusual thing to observe the millisecond before you face is mashed into the pavement. His already muddled brain was pummeled into the consistency of mashed potatoes. The pavement only greeted him momentarily before he was lifted once again into the air, his body limp. The claw-game grip on his head turned him around and he was met with his attacker.

Bright crimson eyes that seemed to come straight from a comic book, dark brown fur that was patchy in some places, full in others. Where the patches were, the man noticed human skin, as though the monster was wearing a second skin. It was standing on two legs, somehow supporting a huge torso. The face was pointed, and wolf-like. It’s mouth hung open, rows of teeth contrasted with the black tongue that hung out of the side of it’s mouth. Drool poured out of it’s mouth in buckets.

When the man realized he was going to die, he screamed, feeling his body come to life for a few final moments. Muscles tensed, sweat poured on his skin. The monster growled louder, snapping it’s jaw, flinging saliva all over the man’s face. Again, moving on instinct and fight for survival, the man managed to dig out his spring-assisted pocket knife, and slash at the monster’s face. The monster barely flinched at the laceration that was deep in its cheek, but even in the dull lamplight, the blood glistened.

The last thing the man saw was teeth.

 

\--

 

Blaine’s alarm went off at five-thirty A.M. as it does every morning with the exception of Sundays. Those were his off days, otherwise it was five-thirty, get up, go for a run, be back by six, take a shower, check various social medias, check plans, eat breakfast, check his phone again, and see if there were minor house things he could do before he left for work at 7. And he was just back from his run when his phone buzzed in his pocket. It was from Jon, a good friend co-worker.

The message was a warning: “Hey dude. Check the news. They found another mangled body. Looks like he was eaten by some beast like the others.”

It wasn’t normal for Jon to be conscious by this time, hell the man barely made it to work before 10 some days. Blaine wondered how and why the hell he was awake.

“Dude. The sun’s not up yet, why are you?” Blaine asked jokingly, ignoring the the first message in it’s entirety.

The reply came back in a few moments, “Because they seem to be happening at night, and I know you run before the sun comes up. I want you to be careful, jerk.”

Well, that was actually really sweet of him. “Aw. Thanks man. Glad to be reminded you’ve got my back.”

Blaine couldn’t deny the little flutter in his heart to see the concern Jon had for him. But knowing Jon and how much he cared for all of his fellow co-workers, he probably sent a similar text to anyone else that worked out or ran so early in the morning. STill, blaine was going to take that selfish thought for himself and believe that Jon was up for him.

Because maybe he might have had a little crush on the adorable Rooster Teeth Graphic Designer. Maybe.

Who in their right mind would deny that perfectly photogenic face?  Those eyes that rival the ocean and it’s shimmery depths? Those black locks of wavy hair that look like wind-swept plains? That perfect sculpted nose, that puffy bottom lip that seems so bitable, eyelashes that surround those fucking perfect eyes, and even his ears seem too easily nibbleable.

Blaine slapped himself to get his mind out of his fantasy. He was so far gone he hadn’t noticed that Jon replied.

“Anytime man. Anytime. Wanna do Lunch?”

Lunch? Man, Blaine wasn’t even sure what he was going for breakfast, he wasn’t thinking so far as what he was going to do for lunch. But hey, the more time to spend with Jon the better. He replied with a confident ‘sure!’ and the smile didn’t leave his face for the next few minutes.

After Blaine got out of the shower, he had a bit of time before he left for work. He pulled up a news video about the body Jon warned him about.

Turns out the body was a man, still unidentified. His face had been nearly torn completely off, his body cavity shredded away and opened. They described the body as picked apart, and they also made mention of teeth marks far too large for local wild animals. It was the third body to be found like this in the past three months. They warned individuals to start considering not going out at night. And if they do go out, to have emergency backups.

The whole thing sounded a little fake to Blaine. It was too “monster movie” for his tastes when it could just be a pack of some animal. Really, if people were on the look out for pests at night, the would probably find the animals.

Because that’s how it works.

 

\---

Wandering through the dark hallways of Stage 5, he thought briefly of stopping by Jon’s office. If the man was awake earlier, he probably crawled to work early too. Besides, Blaine may or may not have grabbed an extra coffee just in case. The warmth of the cup seemed to pulse through his hand much like his heart beat through his chest. Reaching Jon’s door, he rapped on the door with his knuckles.

“Jon?” Blaine tried, before just taking hold of the knob and squeaking his way in.

The sight of Jon sleeping soundly on his desk made Blaine smile from ear to ear. Head in arms, crossed, with his hair in his eyes, Jon’s body rose and fell softly, deeply dreaming.

If they were a thing, if he and Jon were dating, he would have gone over and gently placed a kiss on Jon’s head. A moment of affection that couldn’t happen as they are now. How many times now had Blaine wanted to ask him out to dinner? How many times had he seen Jon glance at him and his eyes alone felt like a punch to Blaine’s gut? How many times had Jon left him breathless, with the words “You’re beautiful” in his throat?

But all those kinds of things were out of character, and even if he did say how he thought of Jon, there would be no way Jon would take him seriously. Not with all the jokes between them. Not with all the hand holding and the fake “I’LL NEVER LEAVE YOUR SIDE”s while rolling in a convertible topless…

Yeah, there would be no way Jon could ever take him seriously.

The smile still on Blaine’s face, he placed the cup of coffee on Jon’s desk and slipped out as quietly as he came in.

Barbara appeared as if she used a teleport spell. “Hey.” She said quietly, obviously having peeked in and seen Jon sleeping.

Blaine nodded and added a “‘Sup?” Figuring she’d follow, Blaine started off toward his own office area.

“So when are you gonna ask?” Barbara teased with her arms behind her back and upper body bent forward.

Blaine looked at her from the corner of his eye and raised an eyebrow, “Ask what? You to prom? I’m sorry Barbara but I’d have to ask my mom.”

Barbara barked a laugh, her blonde flowing locks bouncing as the giggles rolled through out her small frame. “No, stupid. When are you going to ask artsy boy out?”

Blaine stopped. “You mean Jon?”

Barbara stopped as well. “No. I mean the whole animation team, Jordan and Patrick.” The sarcasm was painted on thicker than stage makeup.

Blaine scratched the back of his neck and couldn’t make himself look at her. “I’m… not going to. You know that Barb.”

“Hmmm. Okay.” A perfectly painted fingernail pressed to her chin, “I’ll pester you about it later then.”

The weak “Please don’t” came out of his lips too late, Barbara had already pranced away like the fucking fawn she was.

Why the hell did she have to do that? It was already reminder enough when he stepped into the office, and then to have it verbalized in his face? Blaine frowned and continued toward his office, his sunny mood completely shattered.

\--

Closer to lunch time, Blaine started getting antsy. He kept glancing over at the clock, waiting for the acceptable minute to bounce from his seat and runwalk to Jon’s office.He was bouncing his leg as the only means to release the building energy.

“Practicing what it’s like to be a vibrator?” Kerry’s voice teased from behind him.

Although startled, Blaine didn’t yelp.  “And what’s that supposed to mean?”

Kerry shrugged. There were large purple rings under his eyes, like he hadn’t slept in years. He probably hadn’t. “You’re just bouncing so hard I can feel it from my desk.”

Blaine blinked before it sunk in. He stopped moving his leg instantly. “Shit. Sorry man.”

“What’s eating at you, man?” asked Kerry while he sat on the corner of Blaine’s desk.

“Ah, nothing much.” Blaine answered, feigning interest back on his computer. “Just eager for food, I  suppose.”

He felt Kerry’s eyes on him, trying to dig through his skin and into his heart. Yet the man was too tired to take the micromovements into account. The only thing he had to go by was tone, and Blaine had masked that nearly perfectly.

Kerry opened his mouth to speak when another voice trickled in. “Hey Blaine. You ready to go?”

Blaine spun around in his chair to see Jon standing there with his jacket in hand. Kerry flashed a knowing smile and slid off his desk. “Have fun.” Kerry hummed before walking away.

“Yeah. Let’s take my car. Chipotle?” Blaine managed to say coherently, grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair and walking to Jon’s side.

“Sounds perfect.” Jon smiled, and his teeth shone brightly in the dimly light warehouse office. To Blaine, he was a light of his own.

\--

They drove Blaine’s convertible, with the top down of course. Why else would you buy a convertible? to have the top up? Ridiculous. Also, it gave a chance for Blaine to sneak glances at Jon with the wind blowing in his hair.

Except something else caught his eye today. Glancing over he saw a big streak of a red gash across Jon’s cheek. It looked like it was well scabbed over, as if it had been there for a few days, but Blaine was sure it wasn’t there yesterday. The cut itself nearly reached the entire length of his face from the ear to the front of his cheek. A part of Blaine wanted to reach out and caress the wound, and then he thought how creepy that was in thought.

“Hey, Jon, what happened to your face?”

Jon looked like heh had forgotten about the giant cut on his face, or was pretending to remember that it was there. He touched the cut tenderly. “Ah. This? It’s nothing. Bella got excited yesterday and her nails could use some trimming.”

Not that Blaine had a dog himself, but that clearly did not look like a dog scratch. “Really? That was Bella? Dude, it looks like you got slashed in the face by a shady dude in a trench coat wanting your money for that last hit of coke.”

Jon burst out laughing, “That was certainly descriptive. I only wish it were that interesting. I’m also glad I can hide it with my hair.”

They got to Chipotle and sat down with their food. They talked about the usual stuff like recent games, or what happened to Jon when he was on stream the other day. Ideas for On the Spot lead to looking up stupid words on Urban Dictionary. By the time they were finished with their sandwiches, they were nearly in tears. Most of the people inside were looking at them, unsure if they were uncomfortable with the noise they were making.

“Screaming Jesus on a Ferris Wheel” Blaine read out loud while nearly choking on himself.

Jon read out some of the more disgusting ones and started gagging.

Blaine wiped at a tear on his face, stood and patted Jon on the back until he put himself back together.

“We are children.” Jon stated, fixing his black locks. “We are children finding Urban Dictionary funny of all things. What is wrong with us?”

“Nothing man. We’re fiiiiine.”

Their laughter quieted down, and they knew they had to get back to the office really soon, but there was a sense of silence between them that said that neither of them really wanted to go back just yet. In the moments of silence, Blaine’s phone buzzed. A message from Barbara. It read: “ASK HIM.” Blaine rolled his eyes and put the phone away.

“Hey.” Jon spoke up ending the silence, “Thanks for the coffee. I really needed that.”

Blaine’s heart skipped a beat, “How’d you know it was me?”

“Well, considering that it wasn’t spilled all over my desk, it wasn’t Michael or anyone else from Achievement Hunter. And you were the only one that knew I was even there that early this morning.”

Oh, so that meant Jon texted only him this morning. That it the care and concern was only for him.

“Well, you caught me.” Blaine smirked, feeling a strange confidence bubble up inside him. The consequences of his words didn’t matter, they came and flew out his mouth, “And if you go out with me, I’ll bring you coffee every morning.”

As soon as he said it, Blaine wanted to smash his head into the table. Jon’s quizzical look only added to that desire. Blood rushed to Blaine’s face, and he was sure he was redder than Ruby Rose’s cape.

“Hold on, Blaine, are you actually asking me out?” There was a hint of concern in Jon’s voice that seemed to have rapidly pushed the ABORT ABORT button in Blaine’s head.

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh.” Good reaction, stupid, “Hahah. Ah No. Just kidding. Like we always do.”

Jon’s face didn’t relax into equal laughter like Blaine had expected it to. Instead, it grew closer knit, contemplating the lie Blaine had fed him.

“Jesus christ Blaine.” Jon huffed with a smile forming on his face, “Yes. Yes I would like to go out with you. Hell, I was gonna ask soon anyway myself.”

Blaine nearly fell out of his seat. He reached over and grabbed Jon’s hands, squeezing them tightly, “YOU MEAN IT?!?”

Now it was Jon’s turn to blush. The pink spread across his freckled cheeks, and Blaine wanted kiss every stupid freckle on his face. “Yeah. I do.”

 

Barbara was sitting at her desk when her phone went off violently. She received two messages at the same time.

Blaine: I ASKED HIM.

Jon: HE ASKED ME FINALLY.

Barbara spent the next ten minutes laughing.


End file.
